


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50: 6/50Author:taz34Pairing: ViggoBeanPrompt: PrairieRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: None of this is true, it is a work of fiction and all a figment of my imagination.Beta: The Oringial Namarie and[info]humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the [info]viggos_50 challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday. Prompt table





	Fifty for 50

The unforgiving sun beat down on the prairie as I sit here waiting for the crew to set up the next scene. But I had to admit it wasn’t just the noon day sun that made things unbearable. Ever since I saw that golden haired man from my past, all I could think about was him.

Anytime he was around I would forget what I was doing and lose my lines. People were beginning to get irritated with him and he would laugh; making it even harder for me to concentrate. He was on my mind every waking moment and when I laid my head down at night. No matter what I did I couldn’t stop thinking about him and to be honest I didn’t want to.

Now I sit here waiting, waiting idly as thoughts of him creep into my mind, tormenting me over and over again. I could feel the urge growing inside me till the only thing in my head were images of Sean fucking me senseless.

Unfortunately all I could do was go back to my hotel at the end of the day and take a cold shower.


End file.
